deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Tesla Man/Jack the Ripper vs The Zodiac Killer
Jack the Ripper; the English cereil killer who is the subject of more books than all of the US presidents combined, famous for his presision using surgical tools to remove the organs of his victims, vs, The Zodiac Killer; The crazy disturbed killer from San Fransisco that went on attacks against the citizens of the city withot mercy, mutilating his victims along with sending out encrypted mesages that have never been decoded. Jack the Ripper Attacks ascribed to the Ripper typically involved female prostitutes from the slums whose throats were cut prior to abdominal mutilations. The removal of internal organs from at least three of the victims led to proposals that their killer possessed anatomical or surgical knowledge. Rumours that the murders were connected intensified in September and October 1888, and letters from a writer or writers purporting to be the murderer were received by media outlets and Scotland Yard. The "From Hell Letter", received by George Lusk of the Whitechapel VigilanceWhitechapel Vigilance CommitteeCommitee, included half of a preserved human kidney, supposedly from one of the victims. Mainly because of the extraordinarily brutal character of the murders, and because of media treatment of the events, the public came increasingly to believe in a single serial killer known as "Jack the Ripper". (from Wikipedia because im too lazy to write it myself) Weapons Zodiac Killer The Zodiac Killer was a serial killer who operated in Northern California in the late 1960s and early 1970s. The killer's identity remains unknown. The Zodiac murdered victims in Benicia, Vallejo, LakeBerryessa and San Fransisco between December 1968 and October 1969. Four men and three women between the ages of 16 and 29 were targeted. The killer originated the name "Zodiac" in a series of taunting letters sent to the local Bay Area press. These letters included four Cryptograms (or ciphers). Of the four cryptograms sent, only one has been definitively solved. Numerous suspects have been named by law enforcement and amateur investigators, but no conclusive evidence has surfaced. In April 2004, the San Fransisco Police Department marked the case "inactive," yet re-opened the case at some point prior to March 2007. The case also remains open in the city of Vallejo, as well as in Nappa County and Solano. The California Department of Justice has maintained an open case file on the Zodiac murders since 1969. (This is also from Wikipedia in case you didnt notice) Weapons Battle The night seemed endless, it felt like time itself had stopped, like morning would never come, as if earth was stuck in a never ending cloak of darkness. Out in the distance, police sirens roared, the red, blue, and white lights bounced off the walls of the red brick buildings, lighting up the night. The moon hung in the night sky, illuminating the black sky, setting the scene for what would become the beginning of the end for one lucky citizen. As the police cars sped down the road, the neon sign for the Starbucks Coffe shop flickered, sending the night into what looked like a disco party. The man who had been walking the streets of San Fransisco since sundown, glared up at the neon sign that was hovering above him. "Just what i needed" The man struck a look at the glass door, now only a few paces infront of him, taking a moment to pause, he questioned himself. "what if... what if they see me, what if they catch me, or i attract too much attention to myself?' '' The though of there being a bad side to this made him shudder. He dug his gloved hands into his trench coat. Brushing away the feeling, he took the few steps forward, now standing infront of the glass door. He took a deep breath and grasped the gun in his pocket, A Colt Detective Special, the thing that got him out of England. He felt in his other pocket, what was a pocket full of bullets when he arrived, had diminished to just 3. '''Damnit' The cold night had turned his breath into fog. He stared inside the coffe shop, watching two customers sitting at a table as another was ordering. What am i doing? His words sounded disturbed, having a gun out in public would attract too much attention He released his grip on the gun and spilled the bullets from his hand back into his pocket. He inhaled the cold foggy air as he put his hand up to his top hat and lowered it over his eyes while the other hand pushed the glass door open. His steel-toed boots clapped against the tiled floor, echoing through the coffe shop. He stood his place in line as the man infront turned his head and stared at the man behind him, he quickly aprehended by rushing to a table without his coffee. The cashier was a tall blonde woman with a Starbucks viser over her head and a name tag that read Rachael'. ''not bothering to look up, Rachael whipped her ponytail back and placed the coffee on the counter and began pushing buttons. "That will be three dollars and fifty cents sir, thank..." She looked up. "Oh" she leaned her head over the table and looked for the man who ordered the coffee "He uhh... got a phone call" The man was lying, it was obvious, but it didnt seem like Rachael could see that "What will you be having this evening?" Rachael looked nervously at the man standing on the other side of the counter from her. She waited for an answer but got no reply other than a shadowy face looking at her, observing her every move. "Umm, sir? Have you made your decision yet?" She looked concerned for the man. "Oh yes" The man smirked. He reached down into his pocket and retrieved a couple American Dollars. "Coffee." He planted the bills on the counter as the fifty cents bounced around on the granet surface. He snatched the coffee from the counter and turned, walking towards the waste bin, taking a stop as he chugged down the coffee, eventually crushing the cup and tossing it into the bin. He turned to the tables and found one seated in the corner of the room. As he passed the only occupied table that was shared between a couple of the age of about 18. The couple stood up as the mysterious man drew nearer. The boy stood up, followed by his date, as they rushed out the door. He seated himself down in his selected seat, and once he was comfortable, he pulled a copy of the days paper, and began flipping through the pages. He pulled out a ball point pen and began tapping it against the counter, helping him decide. He flipped to a page and grumbled as he gazed at the several articles spread across the table. He looked at the clock, 11:00, he smirked. Off in the distance by the register, he heard Rachael talking to a man, sounding like her boss. "I dont know who he is but he scared away all our customers, he needs to leave and im definently not telling him that" The Boss grunted as footsteps drew near. "Hello sir" The boss guestured towards the man. "I hate to inform you that we are closing soon, but i just wanted to give you the heads up." The boss smiled. The Man turned his head towards the boss, his name tag, with a yellow star in the corner read, '''Marco' '' his smiled lasted a while, his eyes were wrinkled at the sides and below his nose a was small handlebar mustache. He looked in his 40s with signs of aging. He was going bald, but there was still some grey hair wrapped around his head. He was skinny with tanned wrinkled skin. The Man laughed, "I though you were opened all night" he said under his breath. He turned his head back to th paper. "Im sorry, but uhh... thats only on Fridays, today we close at midnight" The man knew he was lying, after all, he heard thier conversation behind the counter, but he decided to go with it. He stood up, leaving the newspaper and pen on the counter. "Well i wish you goodnight sir" The man turned his head to the boss and nooded it after his farewell. The boss reacted with a nervous wave of the hand as the man left the coffee shop. * * * * The sweat flowed down the running teenagers face as he ran down the street. Terror was painted all over his face as he raced out of the alley and down the sidewalk. His nice little romantic evening had began with a trip to the coffee shop to his girlfriend being murderd. The memory was hazzy as he tried to replay the painful memory. They had been enjoying thier evening, just him and Sarah, all alone in the coffee shop, when that man came in, He wanted nothing to do with him so he escaped the shop. As him and Sarah were getting to the car, Sarah had to through away her coffee cup, there was a waste bin in the back of this little alley, so they went there. He remembered gunshots but thats about it. He ran passed the Starbucks from which he had came, and he slipped inside. He collapsed on the floor, his hands were covered in blood, Sarah's blood. it looked as if he had taken a bullet to the arm, as his shirt was dotted with blood. Rachael, the cashier, raced to help up the fallen teenager. She pointed at a co-worker to call the hospital, and possibly even the police. She hoisted him up onto her shoulder as he was dragged to the table that the mysterious man had previously been sitting at. The kid began to groan as he was layed down. He was coughing, gasping for air, it was obvious something more severe had happened. "Its best if you move your arm" Rachael suggested as the kid placed his arm on the table. Blood began spilling from his chest. it seemed as if the bullet had passed through is arm and into his lungs. "Who did this to you?" Rachael was concerned, trying to help out the victim of the shooting. He gasped for more air, "Him" he placed a bloody finger over a picture in the newspaper left behind by the other man. The heading read, ''Zodiac Killings at Large. '' * * * * The fog grew thicker and thicker the father down the bridge he travled. Signs of morning began to glow off the horizon. It was still dark, but a sliver of light flashed off the surface of the bay. It was almost impossible to see now as he clambered down the walkway, dodging the occasional early morning biker at the last seccond. He had no clue where he was going, San Fransisco was completely different than London. On the road, cars raced by every minuite, it was less crowded than it was in the morning, but if he were to murder someone now, he would get caught for sure, no doubt about it. The cold icy wind threatend to blow off his top hat, he knew it was out of style, well, it was out of style 50 years ago, but still, it had been good to him. A thousand thoughts were racing through his head, he imagined what would have happned to him if he stayed in England. Would he have been arrested? He wondered what jail felt like. Brushing the idea out of his head he reminded himself 'you came here to start a new life, now shut up' . As his mind quieted down, his curiousty roared. He walked up to a lamp post, the bright bulb shined unwanted light, and unwanted attention on him. He didnt care, and he doubted any of the taxi drivers driving past him did either. He looked at the concrete post, bunches of nails were implanted into the structure, all from dead advertisments. Cracks ran up and down the side on the frame '''they need this checked out . He reached out and ripped a wanted poster off the lamp post, the only thing still nailed on. The title read, "Wanted" below that read a faded out "San Fransisco Police Department". He read on, whispering words to himself, "Wanted of Murder" and "Zodiac", but the thing that caught his attention was placed at the bottom, "$10,000 Reward for Capture". He needed that money, if he was going to start a new life here, hes going to need some cash go give him a start. "Yes" He smiled, he folded the paper up and placed it in his coat pocket. With his hand still in his pocket, he felt around, feeling the three bullets, he was for sure they were giving him a demonic stare right now. He restricted his actions and turned his head, only to be greeted with a spray of dust in his face. He darted his head to the source of the dust, realizing it was from the lamp post. He was under attack. He dove behing the lamp post, loading his gun. He looked at the bullet, observing it "Serve me well", he smiled at the bullet and tossed it into the gun. He turned his head around the lamp post, seeing his attacker. A High School student, maybe 17, was holding up a gun, walking towards him. He had a hoodie over his head, consealing his identity, he had wire rim glasses that illuminated as headlights from cars shone on the frame. He wore a pair of tattered and ripped jeans with holes running up and down the legs. He was holding the gun with his right hand, wile in the left, a switchblade knife. "Not now" The man whispered, "I cant be Jack the Ripper again, thats supposed to be behind me." He sighed, "well, what can a sereal killer do" He stood up behind the pole and pointed his gun to the other side of the pole, and fired his gun, missing his target. Jack the Ripper turned and ran into the street, dodging and weaving inbetween cars. He could only see the light that showed from the cars headlights, he was virtually blind. he guessed the location of the median and charged there. The Zodiac Killer followed, oblivious to cars, he walked towrds Jack. A blue Chevy was racing down the road, and at the sight of a kid walking across the road, he screeched to a hault. The man inside was obviously from New York, he was Italian with a comb-over and it looked light he hadnt shaved for days. He rolled down the window and stuck out his meaty fist yelling "Damn kid! Move outta the way". The "kid" Turned and looked at him, with a curious look on his face. He pointed at his chest as if asking if the man was talking to him. "Yeah you! Move out of my way, i got pizza that i dont want to be cold when i get home!" The kid began walking towards the car when the man finally grunted and got out of the car, with bare knuckles he began picking a fight. "Suit yourself" The Zodiac began walking towards the man, and pointed his switchbade at the mans seccond chin. "Hey! No weapons, i want to beat you with..." A Gunshot rang out as the man collapsed onto his knees, spitting out blood. The Zodiac turned to look at Jack, who was only a few meters away. "The kids my fight, not yours" Jack's voice echoed throughout the bay area. The Zodiac turned his hooded head and nodded at Jack, finished his thank you with a gun pointed at the Ripper. Jack scrambled to reload his gun. He reached into his pocket, finding the last bullet, and pulling it out. "Not quite yet" The Zodiac said, in a sly tone that was obtained by only an experianced Cereal Killer. The Zodiac pulled the trigger as the bulet his the Ripper's hand severing his fifth finger, and ripping appart the fourth. He dropped the last bullet somewere in the road. Jack grimmaced in pain and he pressed his hand up to his stomach in pain. The Zodiac walked forward, "You know, top hats and trench coats are out of style, you need a wardrobe change." The Zodiac smiled. "I know" Jack gave back a painful smile. "But there is a reason for everything, right?" Jack dropped the gun and whipped off his jacket, tossing it in The Zodiac's face. Now tangled, Jack charged forward with his scalpel at hand. The Zodiac looked like a kitten tangled in a ball of yarn, tossing and turning, trying to get the coat off. Charging forward at the Zodiac, The Ripper's white button down shirt whipped back and forth in the cold breeze. It was dotted with blood stains from his escape in America, he hadnt changed his cloths because besides from his black pants, white shirts, and trench coat, he had no other cloths. Realizing his head was in the arm sleeve, the Zodiac released himself, knocking the Hood off his head, and the glasses off his face. He had falled in a puddle of leaked gasoline, and he couldnt see anything. He dropped his knife and scrambled for his glasses. The Fuzzy image of light shining off wire reassured him those were his glasses, but his heart was destroyed when he heard a faint crunch. "Oh, im sorry, did you need those?" Jacks voice sounded as sarcastic as ever. The Zodiac stood up, his pants drenched in oil. "Oh, Im sorry, did you think i needed those?" Jack was confused, "I dont need them anymore, i use them to hide my identity, after all, there was never and lenses in them in the first place." "Ah, you a smart kid." Jack pointed a playful finger at the Zodiac, "But you still dont scare me." Jack charged forward with his scapel at hand. He swung his blade at The Zodiacs face, but the Zodiac dodged it, and returned the blow, ripping Jack's shirt. Jack looked down to see if he had spilled any blood, it was hard to tell, having his shirt painted in the blood from his fingers. He gave up the seccond long search and sent a stab at Zodiac, only to be dodged again. The Zodiac charged at Jack, slamming his shoulder into Jacks chest. Jack collapsed on the floor, hitting his head on the Light post, knocking off his top hat. The hat fell to his lap as he looked up at the Zodiac. It seemed as if Jack had stabbed him when he was rammed into. There was a gash in Zodiac's arm, but he acted as if he didnt care. Zodiac walked towards Jack, smiling "I see you lost the hat and the coat" He pointed his knife at Jack, "I knew you'd look better." Jack squinted his eyes as he stared at Zodiac, "No, i still like the hat." Jack sprung up and grabbed his top hat by the rim and streached it over Zodiac's head, choking him. Zodiac thrashed around, trying to break free, but Jack was just too tough. '''Now where's the kidney?' ''Jack looked at Zodiac's torso, and searched around, trying to find a clear shot at stabbing th kidney, finding the intestines, the liver, but no kidey. "Wait a seccond." Jacks head turned bright with an idea. He Spun the Zodiac around and found a clear pathway rom the back, "Now hold on" Jack whispered in the Zodiacs ear. He let go of the hat and grasped his scalpel, "forget about the rewards money, this is personal" he said to himself as he swung his scapel, driving it into Zodiac's kidney. The Zodiac's scream rang out across the bridge, as Jack pushed him off the edge, throwing him into the bay. Its true that th Golden Gate bridge is the place where most suicides occur in america, and this is just another death, lost forever in the waters of the bay. * * * * The police had arrived at the scene, they arrived because of another supposed Zodiac killing, a man, Rico Mandolini, age 39, shot dead in the middle of the street outside his car. It was a distance away from where Jack had thrown Zodiac into the bay waters, so it was legal to enter that area. On the barrier between the gate and a certain death freefall, there was a letter taped to the side. Jack ripped it off in curiosity opening the envelope. The letter was adressed to, 'My Unfasonable Friend' below it were two simple words 'Nice Try' and at the bottom, the iconic Zodiac symbol was scribbed in black ink. He turned around, stumbling on a bundle of folded cloth, he looked down for further examination, it was his trench coat and top hat with a note card attached reading, 'suprise'. Jack reached down to put on the top hat and unfolded the trenchcoat as he walked down the bridges whispering, "suprise" He smiled "Just wait until i can find you, then then guess who'll be suprised, huh?" He laughed, looking down at the road, seeing his gun and bullet thrown across the road right where he left tem last night. "This ones for you Zodiac" as he tossed the bullet into the air and caught it, putting it in his pocket. Category:Blog posts